Camping with the guys from DBZ
by three sayin chicks
Summary: It was just a normal camping trip for three friends before an unusual runin with a few of our favorite DBZ guys
1. Not so PH fat

After 3 hours stuck in the car driving to the middle of the forest for a weekend of camping, Tobun, Senshi, and Cleo where extremely exhausted. Senshi and Tobun had warn themselves out by singing all the most annoying songs they could think of, and Cleo was tired of listening to them as she drove. "I'm hungry." Tobun stated after rummaging through the snacks in the car and not finding anything worthwhile. "You're always hungry." Senshi said with a laugh. She reached into her knapsack and pulled out a bag of m&m's. "Want these?" she offered "Sure, but they'll only tie me over for a few seconds." Tobun grinned and tore into the bag. "Ya no kidding! You have the appetite of a sai-jin!" Senshi commented as she watched the m&m's be inhaled. Tobun forced out a maniacal laugh. "That would be so cool to be a sai- jin!" "ya." Cleo and Senshi sighed in chorus. As the car continued down a dusty road, a bright green sign came into sight. "MCDONALDS NEXT EXIT!!!" Tobun read aloud drool beginning to dribble from her mouth. "Let's go there! Let's go there!! Cleo snapped her head around. "NO! I've been driving for hours! The sooner we get to the campsite the better. You can eat your heart out later!" Tobun put on a pouty face "Oh your no fun!" An evil grin then appeared on her face. She took in a breath "This is the song that never ends! Yes it goes on and on my friends some people started singing it not knowing with it was but they'll continue singing it forever just because!" Tobun continues to sing and Senshi smiles and joins in.  
  
Cleo starts to cry. "Just kill me now!!"  
  
~*~ 15 annoying songs and one hour later (night had started to fall~  
  
"Finally!!!" Cleo exclaimed as she leapt from the car kissing the ground. Tobun and Senshi then both tried to get out of the same door at the same time causing them to fall on Cleo.  
  
"YAAA!!" All three girls screamed. Senshi got up first followed closely by Tobun then Cleo. The three girls emptied the trunk Tobun of course getting the food Cleo the bags with clothes and cooking utensils and Senshi left with the eight-person tent. Witch she also had to set up by herself.  
  
"Ummm.. guys a little help??" Senshi was now part of the tent. Cleo sweat dropped.  
  
"I don't know her." She said to herself. Tobun was trying to help her friend out of the tent without much success.  
  
"One two three!!" Tobun yelled then pulled Senshi out of the tent, which rearranged itself and instantly popped into place. Tobun looked on in awe  
  
"WOW!! I want one of those things!" Senshi's eyes widened as she ran to her bag.  
  
"Oh I hope its not ripped!!"  
  
Cleo turns to Sen and walks over to her bag. Senshi digs to the bottom of her bag and pulled out a huge poster of Vegeta. Cleo sweat drops once more. Tobun grins stupidly. And runs to her bag and pulls out a poster of Gokuu along with wallet size pictures. Cleo sighs and pulls a picture of Gohan from her bag. "AH, I see you've finally joined us Cleo!" Tobun drummed her fingers together as Senshi laughed maniacally in the background. "At least I'm not that obsessive!" Cleo points to Tobun's pile of posters and pictures. Tobun's eyes grew big and watery. "Don't mock me! I can't live very long without my sex god Gokuu!" "Vegeta's better!!" Senshi snapped. "No Gokuu!" Tobun protested. "VEGETA!" "GOKUU!"  
  
The girls' voices echoed through the woods traveling to a near by campsite. "Who's saying my name?" A tall black haired guy asked two others as he huddled them. "Get off me Kakarot!" a spiky hair guy said as he pushed the larger man off him. "That's not nice Vegeta." The other dude shook his index finger. Vegeta sneered and stuck his middle finger up. "Silence Gohan!"  
  
**Back at the girls' camp  
  
"WE'RE OUT OF FOOD!!!!" Cleo cried flinging empty bags and cans all over the campground. Both Tobun and Senshi looked at each other then back to the raving Cleo. "I didn't do it!" the cried in chorus. Suddenly Tobun stood up straight. "I sense an evil ki!" "My spider sense is tingling!" Cleo raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you two?" The sound of rustling from a near by bush caught the girls' attention. They all turned in time to see a fat raccoon wobble out with a half eaten orange.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tobun's squeal erupted and shook the woods. "It's fat! And not in the PH way!" **The guys' camp  
  
Gohan perked up. "What's this? A damsel in distress!" Vegeta gave 'the look' (you know the one) to his friend. "You have issues." Gokuu beamed and jumped to his feet. "Let's go check it out!" The guy's all agreed and started in the direction of the scream. The guy's fly over to trees and toward the girl's campsite they float into a nearby tree to watch the havoc below.  
  
"Cleo get it!!!" Senshi screamed from on top the car were she and Tobun were now sitting. Cleo was chasing the fat raccoon around as Tobun and Senshi screamed. The raccoon ran by the car so Tobun leapt on it and grabbed the orange that it held in its hand. A smell tug-a-war broke out between the two.  
  
"What the hell?" Vegeta whispered to his friends from up in the tree. Gokuu shrugged and went back to watching. "The one fighting for the orange is really hot though!" Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
"No the blonde one!"  
  
Vegeta looks down and looks at the girl with the long bangs "I like the one with the bangs myself!"  
  
"Give it here!!" Tobun yelled at the fat raccoon. Neither her nor the raccoon were going give up. Senshi had hopped off the car to help Tobun and was now holding her around the waist and pulling with her. The raccoon then started having some kind of spasm and fell over still holding the orange. Cleo looked at it wide eyed.  
  
"I think it's dead!" Tobun grinned widely.  
  
"At least we get the orange!"  
  
The raccoon then wakes up and eats the orange in one bite then dies again. Senshi sweat drops.  
  
"Shit." Tobun looks at Senshi "I didn't do it!"  
  
Still perched in the tree the guy's stared in horror at what happened. "They're murderers!" Gohan cried. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "It was just stupid raccoon!" Gokuu smiled. "I don't know about that. It was smart enough to go after that yummy orange." "Raccoon's are people too!" Gohan snapped. "Ya, you'd know that first hand." Vegeta smirked. " That was a one time thing! REALLY!" Gohan blushed.  
  
While Cleo busied her self by shoveling the dead carcass of the fat animal away, Tobun and Senshi had brought out a small boom box and were now dancing to 'super sex world'.  
  
"HEY!" Gokuu exclaimed suddenly. "They're singing about.doing.IT!" Vegeta rolled his eyes ~again~ "of course the are dim wit!!" Vegeta smoked Gokuu in the head and forced him of the branch. "BAAAAAAAAA!" he cried as he fell. Senshi and Tobun both snapped their heads to the side. "Oh gawd! The raccoon's back from the dead!" Senshi cried rushing back up onto the car. Tobun growled and went to her bag and pulled out a shiny metal spork. "Buhahaha! I shall deal with this!" she crept towards where Gokuu had landed and raised the spork up. "DIE!" she cried jabbing the spork down. Gokuu let out a blood-curdling scream as the spork was jabbed into his left butt cheek. Both Vegeta and Gohan roared with laughter and plummet from the tree. Tobun backs up from the rising Gokuu.  
  
"Why did you do that!!" He cried as Tobun's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Oh my god!!" She jumped into Gokuu's arms and hugged him. Gokuu's eyes popped open.  
  
"Hey!! Don't do that!!" Gokuu yelled as Vegeta and Gohan emerged from the bushes. Senshi ran to Vegeta and jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist.  
  
"Oh god!! Your dreamier in real life Vegeta!" Vegeta looked over to Gokuu who was having problems of his own.  
  
"Get off! Get off!" He yelled trying to shack Tobun off. Tobun let go and backed away a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry Gokuu!" She then started to cry and turned from her sex god. Gokuu looked to Vegeta horrified.  
  
"What did I do?" He asked Vegeta who was trying to pry Senshi off him.  
  
"Shut up Kakarott! I have problems of my own!!" Vegeta yelled back.  
  
"Are you ok?" Goku asked the now balling Tobun.  
  
"WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! First Cleo won't take us to MacDonald's, then evil raccoon eats all our food and now this!!!"  
  
Goku bent down beside the crying girl and was trying to comfort her. 


	2. Squirrel boy

Goku bent down and was trying to comfort the crying girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Please don't cry! It's ok you can share our food with us!"  
  
Vegeta turned to Gokuu a look of shock on his face.  
  
"Take that back Kakarott! I demand it as your prince!"  
  
~Mean while were Cleo is standing  
  
Gohan looked over to the blonde girl eyeing her suspiciously. ~I wonder if she's going to jump me to.~  
  
"What the fuck are you looking at!"  
  
"Who me? Umm nothing! I swear!"  
  
Cleo gave Gohan a strange look.  
  
"What a spazoid." Cleo mumbled to herself and turned back to watching Tobun.  
  
"Well I'm Gohan! Nice to meet you!" Gohan held out his hand so Cleo could shake it. Cleo eyes him and took his hand.  
  
"I'm Cleo and the two girls over there are my friends Tobun, she's the one all over Gokuu, and Senshi, The one handing of Vegeta."  
  
"Ok. Do you know what's wrong with them? Cause there a little scary."  
  
Cleo turned back to look at Senshi who was now chasing Vegeta around in a circle.  
  
"There totally obsessed with them.You have to see there rooms Tobun has a life size poster of Gokuu on her ceiling along with a few naked one's of him in bathtubs and swimming."  
  
Gohan looked to Tobun in shock. 'God Gokuu is going to love hearing that she's seen him naked.'  
  
~Back at the other side of Camp  
  
"Would you really share your food with us?" Tobun asked looking up at Goku tears still flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Sure we would! Everyone need's to eat!" Goku responded plastering the famous Son smile on his face. Tobun smiled back wiping the tears from her face.  
  
"Thanks Gokuu."  
  
"GET OFF ME YOU WOMEN!!!"  
  
Vegeta was now pinned to the ground Senshi sitting on his chest.  
  
"Oh Veggie-burger your so cute when your mad!" She bent down and gave him a peck on the nose. Vegeta's eye's opened in shock. 'Wow! That felt nice! NO DON'T FALL FOR THE EARTHLING!!'  
  
'Wow Vegeta's such a ladies man!"  
  
Vegeta turned to face Gokuu who was now standing his arm rubbing the back of his neck. Vegeta glared at the oversized Sayin.  
  
"Shut up Gokuu and get this thing off me now!"  
  
"Oh Vegeta I know you don't mean those mean things."  
  
"Oh yes I do woman!"  
  
GRUMBLE  
  
Every one turns to look at Goku who has quite a shocked look on his face.  
  
"It wasn't me that time I swear!"  
  
"Excuse me I'm a little hungry."  
  
All eyes turned to Tobun who blushed slightly and rubbed her tummy.  
  
'Wow! That's my kind of Woman!' Goku thought as he laughed along with Senshi and Gohan. Cleo and Vegeta just stayed still stern look on their faces. ((Party poopers!)) Gohan glanced down at his watch.  
  
"Well it is almost 8 so I think we can eat."  
  
"Finally!! I'm starved!" Tobun and Gokuu said in unison. Vegeta pushed Senshi off him and stood up. He brushed himself off. Senshi got up and rubbed her ass.  
  
"Ow!" Senshi turned to Vegeta and gave him the middle finger. Vegeta who was not paying attention but of course sternly looking around.  
  
"Well Kakarott how the hell are we supposed to bring the Women if they can't fly!" Vegeta smirked thinking he had prevented the extra three along.  
  
"You guy's can carry us!" Senshi squealed from behind Vegeta who cursed under his breath.  
  
"Ya!" Tobun then ran over the Senshi and gave her a hug. "Great idea!"  
  
"Thank you, Thank you." Senshi then took a bow. Tobun ran over and grabbed the stereo that was now playing 'With you' by Linkin Park. Tobun poked out her tongue and flicked it off.  
  
"Hey!" Cleo stepped toward Tobun. "Turn it back on now! I love that song!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Do it!!" Cleo shock her fist at Tobun who 'eeped' and ran toward Senshi.  
  
"Save me Sen!"  
  
Senshi moved out of the way.  
  
"No way am I getting involved this time it took me two weeks to grow my eyebrows back last time!"  
  
"ARE WE GOING TO EAT OR NOT!!"  
  
Tobun froze in her tracks causing Cleo to run into her and them both to fall down.  
  
"Ya Vegeta let's go eat." Goku agreed with the anger filled Vegeta. Goku looked to Tobun and smiled. He knelt down so Tobun could climb on. Tobun squealed as she hopped off Cleo and ran up to Goku. She hopped onto his back like she was going to get a piggyback. Senshi looked to Vegeta tears in her eyes. Vegeta rolled his eyes and knelt down. Senshi smiled and ran up to him and hopped on. Gohan looked to Cleo.  
  
"Ummm.are you coming?" Cleo shrugged and walked up to Gohan and hopped on.  
  
"Ok guys,' Goku said standing up 'lets go eat!"  
  
Goku jumped into the air closely followed by Gohan and Vegeta.  
  
Senshi was having the time of her life. Not only was she touching her beloved Vegeta but she was flying to! Tobun was having a chat with Goku when she got hit with an idea she looked over to Senshi who looked back.  
  
"Sen! I bet you I can give Goku a nose bleed before you can give Vegeta one!"  
  
"Your on Tobun!!"  
  
Cleo rolled her eyes.  
  
"What are they talking about Cleo?"  
  
"Oh you don't want to know Gohan."  
  
"Ya I do."  
  
"Fine Tobun and Senshi are going to try to see who will get turned on first."  
  
Gohan was overcome with laughter but was forced to hold it in until they landed.  
  
"One Two Three go!"  
  
Senshi then began to rub her hands around Vegeta's shoulders massaging him gently. Seeing this had no effect she began to work his back pressing down hard. Vegeta not saying anything was beginning to become quite aroused by her actions. Tobun had a little more direct and had began to suck on Goku's neck gently leaving a trail of small hickies up his neck. Senshi saw this and grinned evilly. She slid anoud so she was now in front of Vegeta.  
  
"Veggie burger?"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes woman?"  
  
"Look down."  
  
Vegeta looked down as Senshi lifted up her shirt. Goku burst out laughing as a stream of red blood escaped Vegeta's nose. Tobun was clapping from on top Goku.  
  
"Good job Senshi!"  
  
Senshi had pulled down her shirt and had swung back to her normal perch on Vegeta who was hurriedly wiping the blood off his face.  
  
"That was not nice Woman!" Vegeta said regaining his dignity.  
  
"But it got you pretty raunchy!"  
  
"Silence you!"  
  
Gohan was looking on in awe at the two girls action and hoped that soon he would get some action he turned to talk to Cleo who looked down on him her arms crossed.  
  
"Not a chance Squirrel boy." 


	3. Cheeky beginings

Chpter3  
  
"So Vegeta.how's life treatin ya?"  
  
"Fine Onna."  
  
"You don't conceal your feelings!! I know you love me deep down!!"  
  
"GET THE HELL OFF ME NOW!!"  
  
"No my love!!"  
  
~Mean while Tobun was off in her little dream world  
  
'Wow I can't believe that I am flying with Gokuu!! This is amazing!! It rocks.I hope he can rock my world later on.god I should think the drawings of him are accurate.maybe he's bigger? Couldn't hurt!'  
  
With out realizing it Tobun had let go of Gokuu's neck and was now sitting up straight. The only thing keeping her on Gokuu's back was her legs wrapped around his waist. 'God he is one hell of a lot of man.. MY MAN!! I wonder if Chichi is real to.naw!'  
  
Cleo had fallen asleep on Gohan's back. Gohan was smirking as he tried to keep his flight as steady as possible as to not wake his sleeping beauty. Vegeta was trying to ignore Senshi's constant rambling's.  
  
"Well I new I loved you when you first appeared on earth! With that imbisol Nappa. You could have achieved more if you just left him behind or whopped his pitiful ass a long time ago shown him who's boss. That when you first went Super Say-jin. God you look gorges in that form."  
  
Senshi had continued to talk extremely fast but Vegeta was just thinking about what she had just said.  
  
'Wow she thinks I'm HOT! That's a plus if I rape her.well not literally.just get in her pants.ho hum pigs bum ((and u people wonder why he has problems?)) She is really gorgeous though. Got a great rack.'  
  
"There's the camp sight!"  
  
Gokuu had spotted the small specks of three tents. Senshi and Tobun cheered, as they were about to touch down. Cleo and woke up and was clinging to Gohan who had an all to happy grin on his face. Tobun was still only holding onto Gokuu with her legs. Vegeta and Senshi were the first to touch down. Gohan landed feet from Vegeta and had let Cleo hop off his back. Gokuu was the next to land but for this unlucky sayin Tobun had no coordination so she slide down Gokuu pulling his gi (pants) down with her. Senshi's eye's widened with shock but was not the first to speak.  
  
"Kakarot! Why aren't you wearing any boxers!!"  
  
Gokuu who was beat red on both sets of cheeks.  
  
"I find them to confining Vegeta."  
  
"Holy Shit! What a Mr. Happy!!" Senshi had whipped out a camera and began to snap pictures of the naked say-jin. Tobun had stood up and was know staring at Gokuu along with the others. Gokuu bent down and pulled up his pants still blushing. But that did not detour this hungry say-jin.  
  
"Who's hungry?"  
  
"ME ME!!" Tobun squealed totally forgetting about Gokuu's naked ass. Every one except Gokuu and Tobun sweat dropped. Gokuu went into an orange and black tent and brought out three capsules. He pressed each of the buttons and threw them to the ground. 15 tables covered with food appeared. All six of the friends sat down and were about to dig in when Vegeta spoke up.  
  
"Let's have an eating contest."  
  
Gokuu smiled.  
  
"That's a great idea! Ok whoever lasts the longest but you have to consistently eat and drink."  
  
"Fine! One Two Three GO!!"  
  
And they were off stuffing their faces full of food ranging from carrot sticks to roast beef. About twenty minutes in Cleo and Senshi gave up. Cleo ran into the bushes in fear of puking while Senshi judged. About ten more minutes passes when Gohan dropped out. He stood next to Senshi staring at Tobun who was eating just as fast and just as much as both of the say-jins.  
  
"Is that normal?"  
  
Senshi turned to Gohan.  
  
"Is what normal?"  
  
"For Tobun to eat that much?"  
  
"No,'  
  
Gohan sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
'She usually eats more."  
  
Gohan face faulted.  
  
Vegeta groaned as he pushed the plate of food away from himself.  
  
"It's just to much!"  
  
"Baby!"  
  
Tobun sneered her mouth stuffed with salad.  
  
Vegeta got up and stood near Cleo who had returned slightly green but looking much better. Gokuu and Tobun made there way through the last table of food. Only one thing was left. One single cherry. Gokuu glanced at Tobun his eyes narrowed. Tobun glanced back. Then she lunged for it. Gokuu seeing this quick action lunged for it also. Tobun grabbed it and popped it into her mouth stem and all. Gokuu looked at her his smile gone. She took out the stem tied in a not. Gokuu looked down at the shorter girl. 'Wow I hope she's as good with her tongue for other things two.' Vegeta yawned and headed toward his tent.  
  
" I'm going to sleep,' He looked at Senshi who also yawned. 'Would you like to join me?"  
  
Senshi looked around stupidly.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you!" "SCORE!!" Senshi ran toward Vegeta and got into his tent along with him they settled down for an "innocent" sleep. Gohan and Cleo soon followed. Tobun looked to Gokuu and walked up to him a smile on her face.  
  
"I know a way we can both have A LOT of fun."  
  
~30 min later  
  
Senshi and Vegeta woke to sounds coming from Gokuu's tent. Senshi had cuddled up to Vegeta during sleep and was cradled in his body, Vegeta smiled.  
  
"Can we just ignore it?"  
  
"OHHHH GOD IF MY LEGS COULD SPERD ANY FURTHER APART!"  
  
"TOBUN NOT THERE, THERE YES, YES THAT'S IT!!"  
  
Vegeta sat up and looked at Senshi.  
  
"Maybe we should go see."  
  
"Ya"  
  
They both got up and went toward the door of the tent. Gohan and Cleo were already looking into Gokuu's tent. The two silowets were positioned in a not to good way. From what it looked like Tobun's head was right in Gokuu's crotch and she was practically doing the splits. Gokuu's hands were not to be seen but the moans and gowns from the tent gave all the watchers dirty thoughts.  
  
Vegeta slowly unzipped the tent Senshi had a camera just in case. The flap dropped and.and  
  
"Oh hi guys wanna join us?"  
  
~Buhahahahahaha!!! The evil Tosen strikes with a cliffhanger. (Tosen-Tobun + Senshi) I'm a fusion! He he!! Be sure to review or I shall kill you.well not really but with suspense I shall kill you!! ~ 


	4. SMoky shall prevail!

Chapter 4  
  
"Would you like to join us?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Ummmm."  
  
Vegeta turned a shade of Crimson when he saw what was going on. Senshi squealed.  
  
"Sure I'd love to join!"  
  
Senshi hopped into the tent quickly followed by Gohan. Cleo shrugged and then climbed in. Vegeta stood on the outside red as a tomato until Senshi pulled him in.  
  
~20 min later  
  
"Wow Vegeta you sure all flexible!"  
  
"Same to you Senshi!"  
  
"Come on hurry, hurry I'm going to fall soon!"  
  
Vegeta soon leaned off the mat and spun the spinner then read aloud.  
  
"Right foot red."  
  
Every one then moved toward the red side of the mat Gokuu who was on top quickly moved toward it but being on top he fell bringing the rest of the party with him. Tobun being unlucky ended up on the bottom.  
  
"Get uff!!" Tobun said her face pressed onto the mat. Vegeta, Senshi Gohan and Cleo followed Gokuu who got down and was helping the slightly squished Tobun off the floor.  
  
"Wow thanks Gokuu I guess."  
  
Gokuu raised his hand to the back of his neck rubbing it slightly.  
  
"It was the least I can do after squishing you."  
  
Tobun smiled and blushed. All the friends then huddled out of Gokuu's tent and looked around.  
  
"Wow there sure are a lot of stars out tonight!"  
  
Senshi's word's made all of them look upward toward the night sky. Vegeta smirked and pointed to an area toward Orion's belt.  
  
"That's were Planet Vegeta would be if it hadn't been blown up by that idiot Frezza."  
  
Tobun looked up and had begun to trace out the constellations with her finger.  
  
"I wonder how many star's there really are?"  
  
Gohan then spoke up for the first time in a while.  
  
"We may never know because there are many galaxy's besides are own and there are stars contained in those galaxy's and so on." Cleo looked to Gohan.  
  
"Thank you for that astronomy lesion! I feel so much better now!"  
  
Gohan blushed. Goku slapped him on the back.  
  
"I think she likes Ya!"  
  
Tobun began to laugh. Her and Senshi knew this was true but Cleo was well a little frigit. Tobun inched her way toward Gohan.  
  
"Gohan Cleo does like you a lot she's got loads of pictures of you!"  
  
Cleo snapped around red faced. Not knowing if she was more angry or embarrassed.  
  
"TOBUN! HOW COULD YOU!!"  
  
Tobun rolled her eyes innocently.  
  
"How could I what?"  
  
Cleo lunged at Tobun in anger but Tobun moved just in time. Cleo lunged right into Gohan. Her weight caused them both to fall to the ground. Gohan below Cleo. Cleo blushed and practically jumped off Gohan who just laughed. He stood up rubbing his ass.  
  
"That's going to leave a mark."  
  
Cleo blushed a deep red then turned to Tobun who looked at her wide eyed.  
  
"Oh Tobun?"  
  
"Yessums?"  
  
"I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"I'm going to run!"  
  
And with that Tobun was off with Cleo tearing after her. Tobun was laughing as she ran. Cleo screaming something about that when they got home Tobun's room wasn't going to be pink but red with her blood. Gokuu and Gohan sweat dropped as Senshi inched toward Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Wanna do something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know.start a campfire?"  
  
Vegeta smiled and turned toward Senshi.  
  
"Great idea."  
  
Vegeta walked up to Senshi and held out his hand. Senshi eyed him and shook it.  
  
"I thought we were past this stage!"  
  
Vegeta laughed and took her hand.  
  
"We are."  
  
Vegeta and Senshi walked off down a trail to find a suitable area to start a fire.  
  
Tobun glanced around from her perch on a high up branch.  
  
"I can sense your ki grass hopper!"  
  
"DIE TOBUN!"  
  
Cleo leapt out from a near by branch onto the one Tobun was on. Tobun backed up slowly not noticing that she was getting close to the end of the branch. Tobun inched ever closer to the edge but then a snap could be heard followed by a quiet and suttle yell.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Tobun inhaled to start to yell again but felt Two strong arms under her lifting her. Tobun smiled as she recognized the voice.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Ya I'm fine Gokuu."  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Your smell."  
  
Gokuu's eye's shot open.  
  
"But I showed this morning!!"  
  
"No silly! You smell nice!"  
  
"Oh.I knew that.."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Cleo cursed as she hopped down from her perch in the tree.  
  
"One day soon Tobun one day soon!"  
  
Gohan who had become confused approached Cleo.  
  
"Whom are you talking to?"  
  
"Silence your insolence shall not be tolerated!"  
  
Gohan began to inch away when Cleo's hand snatched his shirt.  
  
"You shall be my slave." Gohan gulped as he was given a list of instructions as Cleo laughed manically.  
  
~Mean while deep in the woods.  
  
"This will do!"  
  
Vegeta had come across a very grassy area in witch to start the fire. Senshi then walked up and saw the spot he had picked.  
  
"Ummm Vegeta your supposed to start fires in places with NO bushes and grass."  
  
Vegeta turned around to face Senshi.  
  
"Are you questioning me?"  
  
"DUH!! Thank you captain obvious for that observation!"  
  
Vegeta walked toward Senshi a 'I'm going to kill you because you are weaker then me and that makes it ok.' Look on his face. Senshi's eye's widened as Vegeta approached. She "eeped" and turned to run but ran into something big and furry. Senshi looked up to see a huge bear wearing a Mounties hat and smoking a pipe. Senshi then 'epped' again and ran towards Vegeta.  
  
"Well lighting a fire here might not be the best idea!" The bear walked into the area and looked around. "I will teach you the rules of fire for I am smoky the safety fire bear!"  
  
Senshi looked oddly at the bear.  
  
"Well LA DE DA!"  
  
The bear looked at the two. Senshi her hand's on her hips Vegeta a sweat drop growing ever bigger on his forehead.  
  
"You should light a fire in an area with no grass or over hanging trees. There should also be a bucket of water present or sand to put out the fire."  
  
Smoky took a puff of his pipe and nodded wisely. Vegeta just stared at the bear.  
  
"Put this in your pipe and smoke it!"  
  
Vegeta fired a week ki blast at the bear sending him flying. Senshi looked at Vegeta her eye's open in shock.  
  
"That was so.so."  
  
Vegeta was prepared for the worst. Loud yells and shrikes and getting no action what so ever.  
  
"COOL!" Senshi exclaimed running up to Vegeta and giving him a huge hug. Vegeta almost fell over but managed to stay up.  
  
"Well thanks I guess."  
  
~Mean while  
  
Tobun was held in Gokuu's arms grinning as the two looked at the stars as the floated in the air.  
  
"Look their Tobun,' Gokuu pointed toward the big dipper. 'that is ursa major also known as the big bear." "It's beautiful!"  
  
Tobun exclaimed leaning back further into Gokuu.  
  
"Ya it is."  
  
Gokuu looked down at Tobun thinking it was a good time he lowered his head to kiss her. Tobun caught on and was leaning toward him.  
  
"Smoky shall prevail!"  
  
Tobun turned away from Gokuu to see a big black bear hurtling threw the air. Gokuu cursed as the mood was ruined.  
  
"Wow I've heard of falling stars but not in whole constellations!"  
  
Gokuu looked down at the all not to bright Tobun in his arms and smiled.  
  
~Hello Thank-y Dank-y for your reviews kind people! I enjoy reading them lots I hope to get more and more until I can take over the world!! BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA but until that day I shall rule over..over.o well! And just for the record Tobun Senshi and Cleo are in there early 20's Ta Ta for now Tosen~ 


End file.
